Ombre
by DelSey
Summary: L'Arc en ciel. Sakura. Un départ. Des regrets... et une ombre, toujours présente. Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, vous ne pensez pas ?


Titre : Ombre

Genre : Cette fois encore, aucun genre particulier...

Rating : K (toutes lectures)

Disclaimer : Sakurazawa n'appartient qu'à lui même.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Le départ de Sakura. J'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus. Je me demande souvent comment aurait été Laruku, si il était resté... je vous préviens, cet OS n'est pas très joyeux, une fois encore. Ca doit être le fait que Laruku vienne en France, et que je ne peux pas aller les voir... bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, hein.

* * *

**Ombre…**

_**Ambre, cuivre, corail, émeraude, mercure, rubis, fer, nacre et flanelle.**_

Tout pour oublier que j'ai vu cette ombre dans leurs yeux. Tout pour oublier que je les ai trahis. Eux qui m'avaient offert leur confiance… une place dans leur cœur, en même temps que dans leur groupe. Je me souviens de tous ces moments merveilleux, passés en leur compagnie. Je me souviens de leur regard brillant sur scène, de ses sourires que l'ont échangé debout sous les applaudissements assourdissants qui rythmaient notre vie, des fous rires qui nous secouaient parfois. Je me souviens de tout cela, à travers l'épais brouillard de mes lancinants remords, puisqu'ils sont les seuls à m'avoir procuré tout cela. La musique était tout ce qui nous liait, à l'époque. C'était pourtant peu de choses, mais ça a bien suffit à construire tout un empire – notre empire. Celui de L'ArcenCiel, ce nom grandiose, tellement haut en couleurs – mais pas autant que la plupart de ses membres… un beau jour, j'ai reçu un appel, l'appel de l'un de ceux qui allaient bouleverser ma vie, mais ça je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à accepter la proposition hâtive de ce jeune bassiste échevelé que je connaissais à peine. Peut être était-ce toute la détermination qui perçait dans sa voix… à moins que ce ne soit l'avenir hors du commun que l'on devinait sous son ton sérieux et enjoué. J'y ai cru. Et j'ai eu raison… j'ai accepté, et je crois bien que c'est la seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais, de toute ma vie. Je les ai rencontré, ces trois hommes aux allures d'adolescents et aux yeux tellement brillants… encore dépourvus de toute ombre.

_**Topaze, lavande, cachemire, chêne, albâtre, vermeil, diamant, or et améthyste.**_

Je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est de le voir à ce point déçu, presque blessé. Ses mains tremblantes qu'ils serraient si fort l'une contre l'autre, et cette ombre dans son regard si pure levé vers moi… toujours cette fichue ombre. J'en aurais hurlé. Je voyais tout ce que j'avais réussi à bâtir avec lui voler en éclats. Lui, ce petit androgyne insondable au caractère tellement étrange… j'avais eu tant de mal à me faire accepter par ce chanteur exceptionnel, à la voix merveilleuse… et j'ai tout gâché. C'est le genre de personne à laquelle on s'attache… qu'on regrette toujours d'avoir perdu. Comment ai-je pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que ce monde illusoire que je m'inventais à chaque fois que je quittais le mien pouvait être plus beau que le regard insouciant et joyeux qu'il posait sur moi lorsque la musique rauque de ma batterie s'élevait dans l'air ? Et les tapes amicales que me lançait ce guitariste protecteur et bienveillant… et le sourire fier et rayonnant que notre leader nous adressait si souvent, après maintes remontrances blagueuses… ce sourire qui me laissait croire qu'au fond, j'étais quelqu'un de bien… je ne méritais rien de tout cela. Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit… serait-il possible que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve ? Une nouvelle farce de cette vie qui n'a jamais répondu à mes attentes ?...

_**Cristal, saphir, rose, turquoise, cretonne, porcelaine, opale, bronze, béryl, satin, argent et perle.**_

Non. Non, c'était bien réel, bien plus réel que tout ce qui danse devant mes yeux, ces symboles sans aucune signification, qui n'arrivent même pas à me soustraire des regrets qui me broient le cœur, sans pitié. J'ai été trop bête pour me rendre compte qu'auprès d'eux, j'étais heureux… J'ai participé à leur formidable ascension. J'ai vu le groupe monter un à un les échelons, tandis que peu à peu je me perdais, bien trop loin d'eux… oui… les quelques chansons du premier album auxquelles j'avais participé… et puis le deuxième… et tout s'est enchaîné… il y a tellement peu d'albums dans lesquels mon nom est inscrit. Mais il y est, indélébilement. A jamais. Je fais parti de l'histoire de L'Arc en Ciel… personne ne pourra m'en effacer… les fans, ceux qui ont encore le courage de croire en moi après toutes les conneries que je n'ai pas manqué de faire, eux ils s'en souviendront… et les autres se demanderont qui était… ce deuxième batteur de L'Arc en Ciel. Et maintenant, un autre va prendre ma place. Quelqu'un dont j'ignore tout, et qui me considérera comme un ancien membre stupide… il aura bien raison, et même si maintenant je m'en rends compte et que je souffre tant, cela n'y changera rien… strictement rien…

_« P… Panda-chan… dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…c'est… c'est pas possible… »_

J'ai bafoué leur confiance. Entre ces quatre murs sombres et froids, je purge ma peine. A quoi cela m'a-t-il servi, de chercher le Paradis, si c'est pour tomber en enfer ?... un enfer peuplé d'ombres, des ombres qui se reflètent dans leurs yeux…Plus jamais le démon que je suis ne fera sourire l'ange aux ailes si blanches et à la voix divine… la musique et sa lumière se sont échappées de mon âme, pour toujours. Elles n'y ont plus leur place. Par ma faute… comme je regrette…

**_Coton, cuir, nylon, chypre, coquelicot, faïence, étain, zinc, soie, muguet, lis, rêve, illusions, désespoir, remords… souffrance… et Arc en Ciel…_**

The end.


End file.
